Yin and Yang Release
by Backseat Mistress
Summary: Light was born and then Darkness was born. The two are one. Or not? Remember, besides the five main nature transformations there are also Yin and Yang. Follow the story of a kunoichi as she learns the meaning behind what separates the spiritual from the physical in the world of shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

**A long time ago a demon fox with nine tails existed. When those tails swung they  
destroyed mountains and caused tsunamis. To counter it, the people gathered  
ninjas. One ninja sealed the monster in a life or death battle and died. That ninja  
was known as the Fourth Hokage.**

Disclaimer: _I do not in any way own Naruto. This is a nonprofitable piece_

_done only because I love the fiction it's sprung from. _

* * *

"Setsuki!"

Most of her strength was spent, but she lifted up her head.

"Give it just one more push. The head is almost out."

Lifting up onto her elbows she mustered up what she had and pushed.

"That's it. Here she comes."

With the head free the rest of the baby's body slid out quickly. They wrapped the child and wiped it's face clean.

"The second one is always easier." A nurse mused as she patted the mother's forehead with a wet cloth. Setsuki fell unto her back, she felt so tired, but her body warmed at the sound of synchronized cries.

"They're the same sex. It'll make things easier." The doctor noted towards the nurse, before directing his attention to the mother. "Which child would you like to hold?"

"Both."

"I would advise against it. Don't get attached to both. It'll only make the choice harder." He lectured. Having done this hundreds of times already he knew all too well the circumstance.

"I want to see them both." Setsuki pressed.

The nurse gave a solemn sigh, but placed both infants into the curves of Setsuki's arms.

"My babies."

"It's too bad Jet is out on a mission right now." The nurse placed a gentle hand on Setsuki's shoulder. "This is hard to do on your own."

For months other mothers had told her that making the choice wouldn't be so hard. Even her husband had done his best to convince her. It was obvious they'd lied. As she held their tiny bodies and looked in their faces Setsuki felt no wave of clarity. There was no easy way to choose which child lived and which she had to say goodbye to. She studied them. She noticed every wrinkled of skin was different between them. Two separate children.

"Have you decided?" The doctor's calm voice sent a chill down Setsuki's back, but she pulled her babies close and shared a kiss with each. No one was going to take away this moment from her.

"Yes." She noticed one child's head was slipping and adjusted her, moving her closer. "I choose…"

"I should have known you'd be just as stupid."

The window across from the bed blew open and a man stepped in.

"My brother's wife has a hard choice, doesn't she?" He stepped further into the room. "Allow me to made it easier for you." He smiled and then moved.

He swooped past the nurses and doctor, slitting their throats with a kunai. Setsuki held her girls close to her breast, but she knew most of her strength was gone. Biting down hard on her lip, she rubbed her finger in the blood. She was slow though. Hovering over her, he grabbed her hand and crushed her fingers.

She noticed her infant slipping down and gasped. His large hand scooped up the child.

"Please don't kill her."

"Oh?" His raised his eyebrows, snickered, and then grabbed the other child from her. "I won't kill this one." He motioned. "The one you were going to let die."

He claimed. "The other. Well...I might let it die quickly." With those parting words he rushed out the window he'd entered from and was gone.

"No…" Setsukie tried to lift herself from her bed when she felt a sharp pain scorch through her body. She looked down at her thigh and noticed the needle.

"When had he?" Another sharp pain erupted through her body. She cried out as another nurse rushed into the room. She skidded to a halt and turned her body toward the door.

"Get help!" she screamed out into the hallway. "What the hell happened?" She asked Setsuki.

When no immediate replay came the nurse lifted her head from the massacre on the floor. Setsuki's body was slumped over. Her eyes were open, but it was obvious to the nurse that she'd gone.

* * *

Closing words: Thanks for reading! I've not wrote a fanfiction in a while and I've almost forgotten how fun they can be. This is a revamp, sort of, of an older fiction which I have removed. That said, please enjoy the story I'm going to tell. I look forward to entertaining you all with a good tale. Criticism is welcome, but could be better spent on Fiction Press. I'm not going to make money off of this, so I'm not going to think too hard about the writing style. Apologies in advance to the trolls/flamers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A long time ago a demon fox with nine tails existed. When those tails swung they  
destroyed mountains and caused tsunamis. To counter it, the people gathered  
ninjas. One ninja sealed the monster in a life or death battle and died. That ninja  
was known as the Fourth Hokage.**

Disclaimer: _I do not in any way own Naruto. This is a nonprofitable piece_

_done only because I love the fiction it's sprung from. _

* * *

It was nostalgic. The classroom hadn't changed at all since she had been there. Then again, it had only been a year since she had graduated. Her dark eyes darted around at the newly formed genin teams. She could guess their feelings, she could remember how she had felt back then.

"_Team Five will consist of Kagetsu Akoko, Iburi Val, and Ito Sayuri." _

"Sayuri, what are you doing here?"

She sprung opened her eyes, having unconsciously closed them while reminiscing, looking a bit flustered before her former academy teacher.

"Iruka Sensei. I was just looking for Kiba." She folded her arms behind her and leaned slightly forward, trying to give off the impression of a cute older sister.

Iruka rubbed his head. Sayuri had changed since he'd last seen her. "I see. Well, I've already dismissed everyone for lunch. Most of the students have already headed outside somewhere. He should be close-by though." He was about to politely add that she should return later, after the new genins had met their respective jōnin leaders, but Sayuri interrupted first.

"Thank you Sensei." Sayuri bowed before walking past him and into the hallways. She didn't want to be bothered anymore than necessary by her recollections of last year. A lot had changed since then, more than she was willing to admit. However, her hunger for tormenting Kiba hadn't changed in the least.

She lifted her nose toward the air and sniffed as she walked. "Gotcha." She smirked wickedly when she finally traced his scent. Rushing down the halls she stopped at the large open window and peeked outside. There he was, sitting on the grass peacefully talking to his new team members. She grabbed the base of the windowpane and threw her body out of the window dropping towards them.

Akamaru sensed her before Kiba did, but his alert was all that was needed. Kiba dodged her sneak attack at the last minute and rolled towards the left almost landing in Hinata's lap.

"Uh... Who?" Hinata stammered. Kiba picked himself up and dusted off.

"Damn it Sayuri. Why do you have to do that? You could hurt somebody with your antics." He spat. Akamaru barked his resentment as well.

Sayuri laughed. "Oh boohoo. If you couldn't get out of the way in time then I'd have told Iruka Sensei he'd let you graduate too soon." She pulled out a wrapped bento box and spun it in her hand. "Though, I have to say, you rely on Akamaru too much. You should have sensed me from the window up there. Auntie Tsume won't be pleased." She stopped spinning the bento and tossed it towards him. "Speaking of Auntie, she asked me to deliver this. Can't believe you got so excited you ran out of your house with grabbing your lunch."

"I did not." Kiba's cheek burned and he growled. He couldn't believe she was embarrassing him in front of his new team. He turned to look at them, seeking support. Hinata was fumbling her fingers around, obviously too stressed by the tense atmosphere to help out. And Shino...he couldn't tell what Shino was thinking. His head sank. He really didn't know what to do with these team members of his.

Sayuri noticed his reaction and laughed again. So every team has an adjustment period, she thought.

Kiba huffed, defeated. "Thanks." He motioned toward the bento. Sayuri only smiled. He unwrapped the bento, hoping his mother had included beef steak jerky. "What?" He should have know, he really should have. She had delivered it after all. His stomach rumbled. Had he been hungry this whole time? His excitement had drowned out most everything else, until now.

"Oh," Sayuri tapped her chin as she spoke, "I got a little hungry along the way so I took a nibble."

"A nibble?" Kiba frowned at his lunch, only kebab skewers and a few vegetables remained where meaty kebabs and rice once were. Akamaru's neck fur stood up as Kiba started grinding his teeth. Then he rushed her, without warning, startling Hinata.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata reached out, but Shino grabbed her hand. "Huh?" She looked at Shino bewildered, but didn't say a word and instead just watched Kiba.

He ran toward Sayuri's front with Akamaru, then at the last second jumped up. He grabbed her arms as they rose and twisted them behind her back. Akamaru bit down on her ankle.

"Gotcha!" Kiba fought her wiggling and held her tightly. "Now, you're going to apologize for insulting Akamaru and me, then buy us lunch. Right Akamaru?" Akamaru growled in agreement.

Sayuri laughed again. Her body erupted into smoke. Kiba and Akamaru realized they were holding down a stump.

"Nice try." Kiba looked upward at the voice. Sayuri stood in the tree above them. "You're forgetting that I have a year's worth of experience over you though." Sayuri took a bag from her pouch and tossed it toward him.

Akamaru jumped up and grabbed the bag, having smelled the jerky inside. "Hey Akamaru, don't forget to share with me will you!" Kiba chased his ninkin until they begin running in circles around Hinata. Kiba finally grabbed Akamaru and pulled the bag from him. "Really? I know it's your favorite too, but at least I share with you. So stingy…" Kiba looked back toward the tree, but Sayuri was already gone.

"Your sister loves to torment you."

"She's not my sister," Kiba started and then stopped. He turned toward Shino, his face wrinkled with disbelief. "Now you're talking?"

"Yes." Shino tilted his head, unsure why his talking would be so surprising.

"You hadn't said a single word since we walked out of the classroom together."

"I didn't want to interrupt you." Shino pointed out.

"Because Kiba-kun was busy telling us about himself." Hinata injected, smiling widely.

"Oh…" He trailed off, now even more embarrassed than before. Had he really been talking that much?

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata's voice broke his inner pity party. She showed Kiba her bento. "We can share mine."

"Thanks." Kiba's cheeks burned a little. Maybe his new team wouldn't be so bad.

Sayuri watched from atop the academy. Suddenly two figures appeared beside her.

"Kymera Sensei has called us together. Hurry up with your personal business." A girl with mid-length aqua hair crossed her arms in frustration.

"We have another mission." Another girl, androgynous in appearance, unrolled a scroll and handed it to Sayuri.

"This one is a ways outside Konoha." Sayuri rolled back up the scroll. "Guess I won't get to pick on Kiba for a while. Such a shame." With that the image of all three of their bodies distorted until no trace was left.

* * *

Closing words: Thanks for reading! I've not wrote a fanfiction in a while and I've almost forgotten how fun they can be. This is a revamp, sort of, of an older fiction which I have removed. That said, please enjoy the story I'm going to tell. I look forward to entertaining you all with a good tale. Criticism is welcome, but could be better spent on Fiction Press. I'm not going to make money off of this, so I'm not going to think too hard about the writing style. Apologies in advance to the trolls/flamers.


End file.
